1. Field
The present disclosed embodiments relates generally to cellular communications, and more specifically to concurrent Internet Protocol (IP) connectivity to an Access Terminal (AT) and a Tethered Device (TD).
2. Background
It is desirable to support one Internet Protocol (IP) protocol to an Access Terminal (AT) and another to a Tethered Device (TD). An example of where this is desirable is with the launch of the new IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) services, which will provide a rich set of new Multimedia services in the mobile environment. One of these services will the Voice over IP (VoIP), which will replace traditional circuit switched voice, which is how voice services are supported today. In order to support these IMS services, an AT must be continuously connected to the IP Network, which is also known as “always-on.” Typically in the case for Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) 2000 networks this implies that it is not possible to support a TD as the AT is already in a data session.
There is therefore a need in the art for concurrent IP connectivity to an AT and a TD.